


fire

by truth_seeker_1789



Series: Suptober 2K19 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels are Elemental, Balthazar & Castiel Friendship (Supernatural), Balthazar Lives (Supernatural), Balthazar is a thief, Balthazar-centric (Supernatural), Camping, Canon Compliant, Castiel Mentioned - Freeform, Don't Have To Know About Supernatural (TV), Don't Have to Know Canon, Friends to Lovers, Gen, If I continue, Indiana Jones Shenanigans, Little Shit Balthazar (Supernatural), Meddling Balthazar (Supernatural), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Raphael (Supernatural) Lives, Raphael mentioned, References to Paradise Lost, Seal of Solomon, Suptober (Supernatural), Suptober 2019 (Supernatural), established relationships - Freeform, eventual slowburn, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 00:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: a peaceful camping trip is interrupted when a friend requests your help.





	fire

*

The birds, vast numbers congregating in preparation for their annual migration, had silenced themselves .

The breeze, the softest lilting whispers of the strengthening Ol' North Wind, had subdued its song, every leaf stilling .

Your fire, built  safely in a small clearing sheltered by malachite pines,  suddenly became the loudest sound within the forest, each skirtch of the sticks catching aflame sparking a bold beacon to whatever entities may be drawing  curiously nearer .

You forced yourself into some mimicry of calm,  silently thanking an absent God for the natural lighting cast by the waning moon, showering your scenery with silvery radiance .

Were it not for the unanticipated silence, you would have regarded the moment at peaceful, starlight shimmering through the canopy, clean air filling your lungs with each steady breath .

You kept your guard up,  however , trusting your lingering suspicion at the sudden stillness .  Your wariness soon proved to be useful, shadows and inexplicable fog spiralling and twinging in nonsensical patterns around you .  The familiarity soothed you,  however , spine  lightly curving as you once more reclined on your temporary settee of nettles .

It would take several moments until the angel would dare deign you with his presence, entrance needing to be subtle and silent for mere dramatic effect .

You rolled your eyes as the memory flitted to mind, the visage of the chagrined celestial enough to tug a smile out of you even years after the initial circumstance .

Your cocoa was still warm, fresh from a small cauldron still suspended over open flame, water bubbling as it converted into steam .

You felt his presence before you saw him, mist near opaque through his efforts.  You sighed with reluctant fondness,  unconsciously shifting to allow him space to join you near the blaze .

The gentle trace of fingers across your shoulders  normally would have triggered a jerk from you, a sudden desire to flee .  But his touch  merely served to calm you more, the mundane intimacy of the gesture as native to you now as the lingering scent of woodsmoke, as the first taste of early morning air .

You sighed as he settled beside you, the phantom weight of wings soon surrounding you in their protective care . You couldn't help but succumb to his arms,  easily shaping yourself against his frame.

The sounds of the forest  slowly restored themselves, a lullaby of Nature's devising, arousing ancient chorals in his mind, soothing articulation soon settling in your spirit .

You sighed yet again, eyes drifting shut as you identified each sonance of the small realm, the trickling of the nearby stream, the continued cricking of the campfire, the steady scritching of running rodents, the haunting hoots of a nearby owl, the crackling of fallen leaves from passing fawn .

And above it all, his voice- muted Enochian weaving elegance to each passing breath.

As the chords faded away, falling away with the vanishing effluvium, you  simply took several moments to relish each other's company, grateful for the temporary intermission from your  mutually hectic lives .

Some time passed before his voice carried to you once more, subdues breaths teasing your ear, whisper near silent even with such nearness .

"I need your help."

You hummed, forcing your eyes to open as you  were roused from the cusp of slumber.

"With what?"

He explained,  softly relaying his plans in efforts to gain your consent through the vaguest of explanations, tone adopting a more wily undercurrent as he detected your growing awareness and, with it, your growing curiosity . 

You  playfully dismissed his request  however , words sharp but delivery relaying the lighthearted acceptance .

"And what, pray tell, thinks that I can help you? I'm busy."

There was a shift, elysian physique adjusting in the mimicry of ensnarement. "Now that is a lie."

Appalled that he had so casually dismissed your falsities and excuses, you huffed, eyes narrowing in frustration, annoyance strongly forcing you nearly entirely from his embrace.

"And how could you  possibly know that?"

Formerly blue irises, now nearly fully absorbed by vast darkness, flickered towards your own, devious pride playing in each flicker of the flame.

"A little birdie told me."

There was a double meaning there, as there often was with Balthazar.  In this instance, it took  scarcely a moment to determine the guilty party, Castiel's name slipping between your teeth with an exasperated hiss .

As the Thief's smile remained stationary, a knowing haughtiness to his expression that summoned a strong desire to strike him, you  gradually surrendered to his request, collapsing once more into his grasp .

"The Seal of Solomon, huh?"

"Yes.  Hopefully , tonight, if possible? Raphael is also searching for it."

Your eyes turned Heavenward, irritation  seemingly irresistible.

This Renegade would be the death of you someday, of that you had no doubt.

"You're an idiot."

"So I have  been told . But yet you love me, even with my supposed faults."

The statement  was issued with little restraint, a simple fact that shrouded itself in soft fondness that startled a series of skittering in your pulse, the sudden loss of breath .

Balthazar either remained ignorant of the effect of his words, or he  courteously chose to overlook it, fingers instead tracing unconscious sigils over your clothed arms, steady breath falling all around you as the flames continued to caress you with their warmth .

"Tomorrow then," he murmured, gently relaxing your passing insecurities.

You were soon submitting to encroaching slumber, dreams permeated by moonlit wings and the gentle kiss of a fluttering mist .

*

**Author's Note:**

> I am so in love with Balthazar, you literally cannot comprehend.
> 
> I will forever be salty about his untimely demise, and I cannot wait to one day further explore what weaponry the Thief may have snuck away from Heaven, and the many shenanigans of eventually needing to use them could bring about.
> 
> But that is an AU I will have to explore at a later date.
> 
> For now, some soft cuddling with a sassy celestial who cares more than he lets on.


End file.
